1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit for amplifying audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio signals are output from CD, memory, record, tape, radio, television, and so forth, and these signals are then output from speakers. An output amplifier is used to amplify audio signals for output from these speakers. When the output signal level varies substantially in the output amplifier, pop noise is output from the speakers. Various circuits are known for preventing pop noise. In particular, since various circuits begin operation when the power is turned on, the changes at that time affect the output of the output amplifier so that pop noise is likely to be generated.